


5

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [5]
Category: Football RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is having some alone time</p>
            </blockquote>





	5

It had been a while since Daniel had last jerked himself off. Not because he didn't like it, quite the contrary, sometimes a hand on his cock felt better than being inside of someone.

It was just that the sex with his lover was great and frequent enough to suit his needs and he wasn't the type of person to become desperate after a few short days without.

But this was different. He was alone and he had just scored a goal and he needed to work off his adrenaline.

After a brief detour to the bedroom to where he kept lube in his bedside drawer, he settled on the couch. It wasn't that he couldn't do this on his bed, but it felt kind of wrong, without his lover there.

He made quick work of his clothing, the second he wrapped his fingers around his cock, a relieved sigh escaped his lips. Quickly followed by a moan, as the didn't waste time with teasing himself, got right down to it.

He didn't try to draw it out, he was too tightly strung for that. He didn't try to imitate his lover's touch, it wasn't about replacing someone that wasn't there.

His orgasm was steadily building, and he replayed that moment on the pitch again, near the goal, surrounded by other players. The moment he jumped higher than all of them, got his head to the ball, trying to put it in a position one of his team mates could use to score. Seeing it hit the top of de Gea's head and going straight behind him over the line. How he had almost stepped on Kelly who had gone down in the struggle. And then the overwhelming feeling when he heard the Kop roaring, when he realised, he really had scored. When first Maxi, then Martin and Andy were there and he screamed out his elation.

It was that thought of letting go that triggered his release.

He sat there panting for a moment, getting himself together again.

When he got up to clean himself, he felt a grin splitting his face. He needed to score more often.


End file.
